Naruto y Hinata (Adaptación de psique y eros)
by shion145
Summary: Adaptación del mito griego Eros y Psiqué, donde una chica es tan hermosa que ningún hombre se atreve a esposarla, pues su hermosura era comparada con una diosa, ella es sacrificada a un Dios,el cual la se la lleva a su castillo, pero solo es el comienzo de la Odisea de la princesa Hinata para conocer a su esposo, el Dios Naruto.


**¿Qué hay de news Banda? Aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles esta historia para estas fechas de "Amor y Amistad", en no soy una persona que celebre fechas como estas, en si el amor es diferente a todo lo que nos contaron, así que al diablo las estupideces de comprar regalitos, muñecos que solo indican la decadencia humana del amor, si bien cuando regalo lo hago desde la parte de integrar una parte de mí, y no de esperar que los demás me devuelvan algo más valioso. Por eso les traigo esta historia, para que vayamos reflexionando un poco las cosas, así que comenzamos.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y los Dioses son de la cultura Griega y Latina, tampoco soy dueño de la historia pues es del folclor griego y es parte de la humanidad, solo use la tome para adaptarla con los personajes.**

Naruto y Hinata (adaptación del mito griego Eros y Psique).

Había en una ciudad un rey y una reina que tenían tres hijas. Las dos mayores, Hokuto y Sara, aunque hermosas y bien proporcionadas, no resistían la comparación con la más joven de nombre Hinata, cuya belleza sobrepasaba la elocuencia humana. Tanto es así que era adorada como Kushina humana no sólo por sus conciudadanos sino también por cuanto forastero llegaba a la ciudad atraído por su fama.

Esta reputación se extendió más allá de las islas y de las provincias próximas, y al poco tiempo nadie navegaba a Uzu, ni a Kiri, ni siquiera a Nami para contemplar a la verdadera diosa Kushina. Así sus sacrificios se fueron espaciando; sus templos deteriorando; sus lechos sagrados, olvidando; su culto, descuidando; y sus estatuas sin coronas y sus aras sin cenizas eran mancilladas. En cambio, a la muchacha se dirigían plegarias, se la honraba a su paso con flores, sueltas o en guirnaldas, por ella se juraba y en los banquetes se brindaba por ella.

Esta usurpación de las horas divinas incendió el ánimo de Kushina. -¡He aquí que a mí, la madre de toda la naturaleza, el origen de los elementos, el alma del orbe entero, una muchachita- rugía Kushina desde el alto monte Fuji agitando su cabellera- me arrebata no sólo mis honores sino incluso mi nombre! En vano el pastor aquel me señaló como la más bella de las diosas. Pero no ha de durar mucho el gozo de esta usurpadora: ¡yo haré que se arrepienta de su ilícita belleza!- dijo Kushina en tono de reclamo hacia la mortal Hinata

Llamó a su hijo alado, el que, travieso y de malas costumbres, se mete de noche con sus antorchas y sus flechas por cualquier casa y no hace más que corromper matrimonios y otras maldades semejantes. Apelando a su condición filial, lo incitó y exhortó a que visitara a Hinata –pues así se llamaba la muchacha- y la enamorase del más feo, cruel y pésimo de los hombres, de modo que no pudiera encontrar en todo el mundo a nadie comparable en desdichas con ella – Hablo la madre de Naruto.

No hubo de insistir mucho, pues Naruto era de carácter demasiado procaz como para no aceptar el encargo con entusiasmo.

Entre tanto Hinata no obtenía ningún beneficio de su belleza: todos la contemplaban, todos la admiraban, todos la ensalzaban, pero nadie, ni rey, ni de estirpe regia, ni siquiera de la plebe, la pedía en matrimonio. Ciertamente era admirado su aspecto divino, pero como se admira una estatua artísticamente modelada. En cambio, sus hermanas, cuya discreta belleza ninguna fama les había reportado, se habían casado tiempo ha con pretendientes regios.

Sufriendo por esta situación y temiendo que fuera su hija objeto de envidia o inquina por parte de los dioses, su padre decidió consultar el Oraculo de Tobirama, como fundador de la ciudad, tenía en Konoha. La respuesta del oráculo fue la siguiente:

 _En la roca más alta del monte, rey, coloca a tu hija_

 _Para una boda funeraria vestida y adornada._

 _Y no esperes un yerno de estirpe mortal nacido,_

 _Sino cruel, malo como una serpiente y fiero,_

 _Que a todos atormenta volando por el cielo,_

 _todo debilita a sangre y fuego,_

 _por quien tiembla el propio Hashirama,_

 _y las divinidades, y los ríos, y las tinieblas del Makai_.

En la roca más alta del monte, rey Hiashi, coloca a tu hija Para una boda funeraria vestida y adornada. Y no esperes un yerno de estirpe mortal nacido, Sino cruel, malo como una serpiente y fiero, Que a todos atormenta volando por el cielo, todo debilita a sangre y fuego, por quien tiembla el propio Hashirama, y las divinidades, y los ríos, y las tinieblas Yomotsu.

El rey, nada más recibir la respuesta, triste regresó a su reino y allí se entregó al llanto y al lamento hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que nada ganaba demorando la cruel boda, y ordenó iniciar sus preparativos. Se decoró todo con motivos funerarios, se encendieron débiles antorchas ennegrecidas con ceniza, la flauta cambió su tonada nupcial por el quejumbrosos modo lidio, y el alegre canto himeneo acabó en un lúgubre aullido. Una vez todo dispuesto, comenzó el funeral para un vivo: una lacrimosa Hinata, acompañada por todo el pueblo, marchaba no a su boda sino a su entierro en medio de la tristeza de sus padres. La joven, ante tanto dolor, intentó animarlos:

-¿Por qué atormentáis vuestra vejez con llantos continuos? ¿Por qué fatigáis vuestro ánimo, y más el mío, con tan numerosos lamentos? ¿Por qué maltratáis vuestras canas? ¿Por qué golpeáis vuestros pechos? Todo ello será para vosotros el premio a mi egregia hermosura. Por la letal plaga de la envidia os veis golpeados ahora, demasiado tarde ya, pues os deberíais haber lamentado, y llorado, y haber guardado luto como si me hubiera muerto cuando como a una nueva Kushina las gentes me adoraban. Ya me doy cuenta de que por el solo nombre de Kushina muero. Pero llevadme al monte, que tengo prisa por afrontar estas felices nupcias y por conocer a mi marido- dijo Hinata entre la felicidad y la tristeza.

Y animando el paso llegaron al monte y a su cima. Entonces la dejaron sola, temblando de miedo y llorando tan copiosamente que sus lágrimas apagaban las antorchas. De repente, una suave brisa de Temari la arrebató y la llevó con toda suavidad a un valle de césped florido donde apaciblemente se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó con ánimo revitalizado, se encontraba en un bosque denso y vasto cerca de una fuente de aguas muy cristalinas. No muy lejos, en un claro del bosque, divisó un palacio de amplias dimensiones al que Hinata, invitada por el deleite del lugar, no dudó en acercarse y entrar.

Este palacio no parecía obra humana sino de factura divina, pues sin duda había de ser refugio de algún dios: los mosaicos de piedras preciosas formaban todo tipo de dibujos en el pavimento; por todas partes brillaba el oro con tanto fulgor que allí no era necesario el sol para iluminarlo: era suficiente luz el brillo de las habitaciones, de los pórticos y de las mismas puertas. En fin, aunque fuera obra de un dios o incluso del propio Hashirama, no por ello era menos admirable.

Mas para Hinata, en tanto que contemplaba a su gusto todas las riquezas y bellos objetos de la mansión, lo más sorprendente era no encontrar cadenas, cerraduras o vigilantes que custodiasen tan gran tesoro. Absorta ante las ricas bellezas, de repente oyó una voz que no provenía de cuerpo alguno:

-¿Por qué, ama, te asombras de estas riquezas? Todo esto es tuyo, igual que nosotras, las voces que oyes, somos tus sirvientas y encargadas de proveerte de cuanto requieras. Si gustas, puedes ahora descansar y tomar un baño- hablo Temari a su nueva señora a servir.

Atendió Hinata el consejo de la voz incorpórea y se tendió en un lecho, y después se bañó. Así desapareció su cansancio. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, se encontró con vino perfumado de néctar y copiosa comida que le eran servidos no por sirviente alguno, sino que parecían venir impelidos por el aire; tampoco se veían músicos ni cantores, mas en el aire sonaba música de cítara y hermosos cantos. Terminada la comida, como cayera ya la noche, se retiró a dormir.

Avanzada la noche, de repente un ruido la despertó. Entonces empezó a temer por su virginidad dada la soledad del lugar y la ignorancia del origen del ruido, mas era su esposo que en la oscuridad venía a consumar el matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, estaba sola en el lecho; su marido se había marchado oculto todavía por la noche. De este modo se sucedían los días, y con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a que su única compañía durante la jornada fueran las voces sin cuerpo y a que su esposo sólo apareciera de noche y por el día estuviera ausente, de modo que aún no conocía ni su rostro.

Durante este tiempo los padres de Hinata envejecían entre el luto y la tristeza de haber enviado a su hija a la muerte. Sus hermanas mayores, al propagarse su historia, decidieron rápidamente acudir a la casa paterna. Una noche el marido así habló a Hinata:

-Hinata, dulcísima y querida esposa, he de advertirte de una grave amenaza: tus hermanas, pensando que has muerto, pronto se acercarán a la roca donde te dejaron y te llamarán con grandes quejas y lamentos. No las escuches ni atiendas sus ruegos, pues, si así lo hicieras, ciertamente me causarías un gran dolor, mas para ti sería la más completa perdición- Dijo el marido desconocido de Hinata, la cual nunca rostro había descubierto.

Hinata así lo convino y le prometió que obraría según le había aconsejado. Mas se pasó el día siguiente llorando, lamentándose y sin probar bocado. Incluso por la noche, cuando compartía lecho con su esposo, no podía dejar de llorar pensando en su desdichada familia y en que se hallaba en una cárcel dorada donde con nadie era factible conversar ni a nadie ver. Ante tal situación su cónyuge creyó necesario repetirle su advertencia.

-Hinata, ¿qué es esto? Ni de día ni de noche ni entre mis brazos dejas de atormentarte. Haz lo que quieras, mas recuerda: sólo te acordarás de la seriedad de mis avisos cuando comiences, demasiado tarde, a arrepentirte- dijo serio su marido a Hinata.

Entonces Hinata comenzó a rogar a su esposo con insistencia que le permitiera ver a sus hermanas para mitigar su luto. Al fin consiguió no sólo permiso para verlas sino también para poder enseñarles el palacio y regalarles oro y alhajas, no sin ser advertida previamente de que no respondiera a pregunta alguna sobre su aspecto físico ni cediera a la curiosidad sacrílega de querer ver su rostro, pues tal acción supondría la ruptura del matrimonio. A todo esto repuso Hinata, ya con ánimo dichoso, que cien veces moriría antes que poner en peligro su matrimonio ya que era él el mejor de los maridos, preferible incluso al propio Naruto; así que no debía preocuparse por ello.

Así, al día siguiente, como oyera a sus hermanas lamentarse desde la roca, ordenó al Temari que las recogiera y salió a esperarlas fuera del palacio.

-Hermanas- les dijo cuándo las tuvo, aún lacrimosas por su luto y asombradas por el viaje, ante su vista-, entrad dichosas en ésta que es vuestra casa y reanimad vuestro ánimo decaído con vuestra Psique- Y hablando así les abrió las puertas del palacio y comenzó a mostrarles todas las riquezas que atesoraba. Deslumbradas por todas las sorpresas, las hermanas no tardaron en preguntarle por su marido. Hinata, atenta a los consejos de su cónyuge, lo describió vagamente como un joven al que apenas apuntaba la barba y les dijo que andaba ocupado en cacerías y asuntos rústicos, pero temiendo más preguntas les hizo escoger joyas y alhajas, y con varios pretextos consiguió que rápidamente se marchasen.

Mas las hermanas, lejos de quedar contentas por hallar a su hermana viva y en inmejorable situación, fueron presas de la mayor de las envidias.

-¡Qué cruel e injusta es la Fortuna!– exclamó Sara en cuanto cruzó el umbral de su casa-¿Cómo es posible que a nosotras, mayores por nacimiento, nos haya tocado tener maridos extranjeros que nos tienen por esclavas y nos hacen vivir como exiliadas, y a la menor, nacida cuando nuestra madre estaba ya harta de parir, corresponda un dechado de belleza y tesoros? Pues ya has visto cuántas gemas, alhajas y tesoros tiene y cómo es de hermoso el cónyuge que tiene. Si no miente, sin duda no hay ni nunca habrá mujer más feliz en todo el orbe. En cambio, yo he de soportar a un viejo calvo y más débil que un niño, y obsesionado por cerrar todo bajo siete llaves- dijo Sara en forma de lamento ante su fortuna de estar casada con un hombre extranjero.

-Además, fíjate en que la obedecen los vientos. Sin duda, su esposo ha de ser un dios. ¡Igual que el mío, encorvado y tan enfermo que el único placer que de él recibo es la caricia de sus dedos rasposos y torcidos, y aun a duras penas! Y ahí ves a tu hermana perdiendo su belleza y lozanía y soportando con buen ánimo las malolientes cataplasmas y remedios, que más parezco enfermera que esposa. Mas lo que me duele es la jactancia y la desmesurada ostentación con la que nos ha enseñado sus riquezas, el ridículo que nos ha hecho pasar. Pero sé qué podemos hacer para evitar que nos considere sus esclavas en lugar de sus hermanas mayores: nada diremos de esto a nadie, ni a nuestros padres ni a sus paisanos. Pues no hay felicidad para un rico si se desconoce su riqueza- dijo Hokuto, la cual hervia de envidia ante el trato que recibía Hinata por parte de su esposo.

Acordado este plan, escondieron los regalos y, para que todos pensaran que seguía desaparecida, volvieron a tomar el luto: cabellos desordenados, lamentos constantes, lloros continuos. Esa noche de nuevo el marido desconocido advirtió a Hinata:

-¿Aún no ves cuán gran peligro te amenaza? Sólo si te mantienes callada lograrás evitar a la cruel Fortuna. Pues tus hermanas, pérfidas como viles zorras, te están preparando trampas, y la mayor de ellas es persuadirte de que veas mi rostro, cosa que si haces, como ya te he avisado, supondrá no volver a verlo nunca más. Así que, si vinieran –y sé que vendrán-, no digas ni oigas nada sobre mi aspecto, pues si guardas silencio el niño que en tu vientre crece será divino; si hablas, mortal nacerá- le hablo su esposo a Hinata, la cual acepto el consejo.

Con la alegría de esta noticia pasaban los días y los meses de feliz gestación, y al mismo ritmo la belleza de Hinata iba creciendo, hasta que una noche su esposo volvió a referirse a sus hermanas.

-Hinata –le dijo con tono admonitorio-, esas mujeres nefandas y criminales que osan llamarse hermanas tuyas ya han preparado nuestra ruina. Mañana, dulcísima esposa, al igual que las Nyngyo, tus hermanas lanzarán sus voces funestas desde los riscos del monte. No las escuches ni vayas a verlas, y líbranos a todos, a mí, a ti y a nuestro retoño ya próximo de esta inminente calamidad- proclamo el esposo en forma de angustia a su esposa.

-Queridísimo y dulce esposo –le respondió su mujer entre lágrimas-, ¿acaso no te he demostrado ya mi reserva y mi parquedad en el hablar? ¿Acaso no me has indicado y sé qué debo decir y qué callar? Sólo te pido que, ya que no puedo verte, me sea lícito ver a mis hermanas. Y no temas por la firmeza de mi ánimo. Por tu linda y perfumada cabellera, por tu amor, por el niño que llevo en mi seno y que me mostrará en él tu belleza te suplico que me concedas ver y hablar con mis hermanas, y te prometo que desde ahora ya no me preocuparé más por ver tu rostro ni por estas tinieblas; tú serás mi luz en esta oscuridad. Ablandado por estas palabras y por las caricias y lágrimas que las acompañaban, su marido cedió al fin a su petición y le otorgó su permiso- exclamaba con lágrimas la bella Hinata, la anhelaba el ver nuevamente a sus hermanas.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como se lo había anunciado, aparecieron sus hermanas en el risco. Hinata les envió a Temari y en un momento las tuvo en su presencia. Tras aliviar su cansancio con un vaporoso baño, pasaron al salón y se acomodaron en un riquísimo triclinio y, mientras saciaban su hambre con manjares delicados y fiambres exquisitos, la música de flautas y cítaras acariciaba sus oídos y relajaba sus ánimos. Entonces las hermanas comenzaron con su maquinación.

-En verdad- dijo aduladora una de las hermanas-, Hinata, ya no pareces una muchacha sino una verdadera madre. No sabes cuánta alegría va a proporcionar tu hijo a nuestra familia. Además, si su padre es tan hermoso como dices, sin duda va a nacer un niño más bello que el propio Naruto- halagaba Hokuto al ver como su hermana es más bella y los tratos que le daba su marido.

-Sí, porque de un joven tan apuesto y de una mujer como tú, el fruto ha de ser superlativo- continuó la otra hermana -Por cierto, ¿hoy tampoco podremos verlo? ¿Sigue de caza o está con asuntos de tierras? ¿De dónde nos habías dicho que era?- pregunto Sara con una voz llena de espinas de celos hacia su hermana menor.

Ante tal acoso, a Hinata, fuera por el contento de ver a sus hermanas, fuera por la atmósfera feliz del momento, fuera por zanjar el tema, se le ocurrió comentar que su marido era un hombre ya de mediana edad, de pelo cano, con grandes negocios y que se hallaba fuera de la provincia por unas cuestiones de trabajo. Y en cuanto pudo se deshizo de ellas y las envió cargadas de costosos presentes de vuelta a casa. Mas ellas, mientras Temari las llevaba en volandas al monte, iban comentando con malignidad la visita.

-¿Qué te parece, hermana, este prodigio? –comento la mayor Sara-. Quien era ayer joven y sin barba, hoy es maduro y ya peina canas. ¿Cómo se explica esta maravilla? Para mí que o ésta nos engaña como una bellaca o no ha visto nunca a su marido. Y bien cierto es que está casada, pues buena preñez lleva. ¡Imagínate si fuera un hijo divino! Por de pronto, conviene que hagamos como la otra vez: no digamos nada a nadie- dijo Sara. Su hermana asintió a todo y entre ambas iban pensando cómo podían aprovechar estas circunstancias para apoderarse de su riqueza y quitarle su felicidad, y así, inflamadas de envidia, llegaron a su morada.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenían un plan. Corrieron al risco del monte y al punto el viento las llevó al palacio de Hinata. Ésta, cuando se las encontró llorando unas lágrimas forzadas y lamentándose falsamente, como era joven y de noble condición, al punto creyó que algo grave ocurría.

-¡Ay, hermana! –Comenzaron las dos mujeres más falaces y criminales del mundo-. ¡Ay Hinata, feliz e ignorante de tan gran calamidad! ¡Ay, hermana!, te hayas en el más grave de los peligros. Pues nosotras, que nos desvelamos por cuidar de ti y de tu prole, hemos sabido que aquel con quien yaces y crees que es tu marido es una serpiente grande y plena de veneno. En seguida hemos recordado que el oráculo pitio profetizó que serías mujer de una cruel bestia- eran las palabras llenas de envidia que ambas hermanas lanzaban a Hinata cual alabardas a matar

-Sin duda ese monstruo, que ha sido visto por labradores de la región y es buscado por muchos cazadores, tiene la intención de devorarte a ti y a tu niño en cuanto nazca. Es más, dicen que todas las regalías de las que ahora disfrutas no tienen otro fin que engordarte y hacerte más opípara. Por eso hemos venido. Ahora decide si te quedas con él y su deleitosa y peligrosa vida, o si regresas con tus hermanas a la salvación; lo que hagas nos parecerá bien, porque ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de hermanas avisándote- volvían a proferir las hermanas de la bella Hinata.

La pobrecita Hinata, atontada y alterada por tan grave parlamento, cayó en el enredo que le habían preparado sus hermanas y, desoyendo las advertencias de su marido, replicó:

-Hermanas queridas, que con tanto desvelo cuidáis de mí, ni puedo dudar de la sinceridad de vuestras palabras ni de lo que habéis escuchado de boca de los labriegos. Debéis tener razón, y así se explica que nunca mi marido me haya permitido ver su rostro ni saber detalle alguno de él, ni su origen ni nación. Es más, siempre me dice que vendrán grandes males si intento verlo. Mas, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Cómo podéis ayudarme?- era lo que decía la ingenua Hinata al creer en las ponzoñosas palabras de las Hermanas

-No te preocupes – repuso una Hokuto-. Que nosotras, siempre temerosas de ti y de tu seguridad, ya hemos pensado un plan para librarte de este monstruo. Esconde bajo la cama una navaja de buena hoja y bien afilada, oculta en un extremo del cuarto una lámpara bien llena de aceite y encendida de manera que su luz no se vea, y esta noche, cuando la bestia llegue a tu cama y la sientas resoplar con el sueño, levántate descalza, alza la lámpara y con la mayor fuerza que puedas clávale en el cuello la navaja y córtale la cabeza; y no pienses que te faltará nuestra ayuda. Una vez muerto, vendremos y te ayudaremos a cargar con todas estas riquezas, y te buscaremos, siendo tú humana, un marido humano- contestó Hokuto con rastros de Cinismo en su voz.

Tras decir esto se despidieron sus hermanas que, temiendo recibir algún mal por un consejo tan taimado, regresaron precipitadamente con sus maridos. Hinata pasó toda la jornada entre dudas y vacilaciones: aunque odiaba a la serpiente, seguía amando a su marido, y tal lucha la fatigaba y la llevaba orar a desear su muerte, orar a tachar de mendaces a sus hermanas; recordaba las advertencias del marido y vacilaba; desconfiaba de él y quería apresurar su fin. Mas, mientras caía la noche, decidió hacer caso de sus hermanas y lo aparejó todo tal como le habían aconsejado. Así, cuando si marido dormía profundamente, descubrió la lámpara y a duras penas ahogó un grito de sorpresa porque la luz le revelaba el cuerpo de la fiera más dulce y agradable de todas: Naruto.

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, Hinata se acercó al cuerpo dormido y comenzó a recrearse en su hermosura: sus cabellos de oro todavía estaban húmedos por la ambrosía; sus mejillas adornadas con unas marcas de bigotes y su piel bronceada refulgían de puro inmaculado; de sus hombros brotaban unas alas brillantes de rocío, quietas a pesar del leve temblor de sus plumas. En fin, en todo era un cuerpo digno de haber sido engendrado por Kushina.

Delante del lecho halló Hinata el arco y el carcaj y las flechas. La joven, en su afán por mirar y curiosear todo, cogió una de ellas y en un descuido se pinchó con su aguzada punta. Entonces se enamoró locamente de Naruto, en su frenesí inclinó sin querer la lámpara sobre el dormido de modo que cayeron unas gotas de líquido ardiente sobre su hombro y se despertó. Naruto, al verse así descubierto, emprendió el vuelo hablándole a la desdichada Hinata que, espantada por el desastre, yacía en el suelo:

-Ahora en verdad, simplicísima Hinata, recuerdo las órdenes de mi madre: que te enamorara del peor y más cruel de los hombres, sin embargo, cuando te vi, herido por mis propias flechas, cometí el acto más irreflexivo e insensato, el error de amarte. Y todo para que me desobedezcas y creas que soy una bestia digna de muerte. Mas ahora todo lo que predije sufrirás y, aunque han sido esas tan buenas consejeras tuyas quienes me han causado esta pena, sólo a ti castigaré con mi huida- fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de alejarse del lugar.

Y sin añadir nada más remontó el vuelo mientras Hinata, aún postrada en el suelo, lo seguía con la mirada llena de lamentos y lágrimas. Perdida ya su vista y con ella toda esperanza, decidió arrojarse a un río cercano. Pero el río, conocedor del poder de Naruto, no consintió su muerte y llevándola sobre sus ondas la depositó en el césped florido de la ribera. Entonces por casualidad la vio el dios rústico Kiba, que sentado allí cerca abrazaba a la montesa Tamaki y la enseñaba a repetir todas las voces, en tanto que sus cabritillas dispersas jugaban a desordenar la cabellera del río. Como no ignoraba lo sucedido, la llamó y le dijo:

-Graciosa jovencita, aunque siempre haya habitado en la agreste floresta, mi edad provecta me concede la sabiduría de la experiencia. Por ella sé que tu andar titubeante, tu excesiva palidez, tu suspiro frecuente y tus ojos lastimeros hablan de penas de amor. Préstame atención y deja de buscar la muerte; depón tu tristeza y dirige las mayores preces y súplicas a Naruto, el más poderoso de los dioses, y quizá te ganes de nuevo a ese joven delicado y lujurioso.

Sin más contestación que el saludo, Hinata emprendió un andar errático que por los bosques y sendas la llevó sin saberlo a la ciudad donde residía su hermana mayor. Cuando supo dónde estaba, pidió que la llevaran a la casa fraterna. Poco después se encontraron entre abrazos y efusiones las dos hermanas, y Hinata no tardó en darle razón de sus desdichas:

-¡Ay, hermana! ¿Recuerdas el consejo que me disteis? Pues cuando me disponía a matar con la navaja de doble filo a quien parecía una bestia dispuesta a devorarme, me encontré con que mi marido era el propio Naruto, el hijo de Kushina en persona. Mas, ¡ay!, embebida en el goce de su belleza en un descuido aceite hirviendo de la lámpara cayó en su hombro y se despertó dolorido. Entonces me dijo: "¡Ah, pérfida! Por esta fechoría vas a dejar de ser mi mujer, y me casaré con tu hermana". Y mencionó tu nombre. Así que, ya vez, me expulsó y allí te está esperando.

No bien hubo acabado de hablar cuando su hermana Hokuto, inflamada por su loco deseo y su envidia, pretextando noticias preocupantes sobre la salud de sus padres dejó a su marido, llegó presurosa al risco donde solía recogerlas Temari y sin más dilación se lanzó al vacío mientras gritaba: "¡Recíbeme, Naruto, como tu digna esposa, y tú, Temari, recoge a tu nueva señora!". Pero quien la recibió fue la muerte entre las peñas.

No tardó la venganza en alcanzar a la segunda hermana Sara, pues una vagabunda Hinata llegó a la ciudad donde moraba ésta. Allí, repetida la misma historia, tampoco se demoró la hermana en buscar el funesto matrimonio y de igual modo se encontró la muerte en el precipicio.

Cumplida ya su venganza, Hinata, recorriendo pueblos y regiones, se dedicó a buscar a su amor. Mientras tanto Naruto yacía doliéndose de su quemadura y gimiendo en la cama de su madre, sin cuidarse de lanzar sus flechas de amor; y de esta guisa las gentes, animales y la naturaleza toda languidecía carentes de pasión amorosa.

Entonces un ave que suele volar sobre el mar y que recibe el nombre de gaviota informó a Kushina del estado de su hijo y de que todo el mundo se quejaba del abandono que sufrían tanto por parte de Kushina como de Naruto.

-Sin duda mi hijo anda en amores-replicó enfadada Kushina-. Dime quién es su amiga, aunque sea una de las Horas, o de las Musas, o incluso de las mismísimas Gracias.

-No lo sé con seguridad-replicó el ave-, pero creo que se llama Hinata.

-¡Pues claro que es esa Hinata, ésa que se creía igual a mí en belleza!-estalló Kushina en grandes voces coléricas-. Pero en verdad lo que más rabia me causa es haber sido yo improvisada alcahueta, quien se la puso ante los ojos.

Dicho esto, rauda se marchó al encuentro de su hijo. Cuando lo vio herido y sufriente, aun se acrecentó su cólera y, pese a los esfuerzos de Mito y Ceres por calmarla, decidió hacer pagar muy caro a Hinata todo el daño causado.

Entre tanto, la joven esposa día y noche vagaba por montes y llanos con el ánimo inquieto y dispuesta a todo tipo de súplicas, sin cesar de preguntar por su marido. Así llegó a un templo erigido en la cima de un abrupto monte. Al entrar se tropezó con espigas de trigo trenzadas en guirnaldas y en montones, espigas de centeno y hoces y otros útiles de siega tirados por el suelo, como arrojados tras la faena. Con diligencia lo arregló todo conforme al rito, pensando que ningún templo ni deidad debían ser descuidados por el piadoso.

La diosa Ino, que la vio tan hacendosa y mirada, se apiadó de ella y se le mostró en forma humana.

-Hinata desdichada-dijo-, ¿sabes que Kushina fuera de sí te está buscando, quiere para ti el mayor de los tormentos y solicita sin cesar a todos los dioses venganza contra ti mientras tú te cuidas de mi templo?

Entonces la joven se lanzó a sus pies llorando copiosamente y tocando con sus cabellos el suelo, y le pidió con las súplicas más conmovedoras su ayuda. Pero Ino, aunque afectada en lo más íntimo por su dolor y sus preces, le contestó que no podía ayudarla y que bastante hacía con no entregarla a su pariente Kushina. De este modo, con doble tristeza Hinata abandonó el santuario y prosiguió su errático caminar hasta que encontró un nuevo templo de exvotos y ofrendas que mostraban el nombre de la diosa a quien estaban consagrados. Entonces se acercó al ara y arrodillándose se abrazó a ella.

-¡Hermana y esposa del gran Hashirama!- exclamó -, que presides las ilustres ciudades de los Argivos, que recibes adoración de todo Oriente bajo el nombre de Zigia y de Occidente bajo el de Lucina, sé para mí Mito Salvadora y libérame de todo peligro, tú que de buen agrado acostumbras a socorrer a las mujeres encintas.

Así invocada, Mito al instante se le hizo visible con toda su majestad divina, pero también le señaló la imposibilidad de su ayuda, pues tanto el respeto hacia su nuera como las leyes, que prohibían poseer esclavos prófugos sin consentimiento del dueño, lo vedaban.

Ante esta situación, viéndose incapaz de encontrar a su marido alado e imposibilitado de recibir ayuda divina, Hinata perdió toda esperanza de salvación y decidió cambiar su decisión.

No intentaría escapar de Kushina; al contrario, decidió presentarse ante ella con la esperanza de que este gesto pudiera mitigar en parte el odio de la diosa y suavizar su castigo. Mientras tanto Kushina, harta de buscar sin éxito a Hinata, ordenó que para regresar al cielo le aparejasen el carro refulgente de oro que su marido Minato con gran arte le había fabricado como arras de matrimonio. Enjaezadas cuatro palomas blanquísimas, remontó el vuelo el carro con su pasajera mientras multitud de aves gorjeando y cantando felices formando un largo séquito la escoltaban.

En cuanto la diosa llegó al palacio de Hashirama, le pidió que Mercurio, como mensajero de los dioses, pregonase por todo el orbe el siguiente bando:

"Si alguien capturase o mostrase dónde está Hinata, hija de rey y esclava de Kushina, se presente ante Mercurio, mensajero que esperará tras el templo de Kushiba Murcia y recibirá de la diosa Kushina siete besos suaves y uno de tornillo mucho más dulce".

Este anuncio pronto llegó a oídos de Hinata, quien se apresuró a presentarse ante el dios. El mensajero divino la condujo a palacio pero, cuando ya se acercaba, fue apresada y a rastras, aunque no se resistía, fue llevada ante Kushina.

-Al fin –le espetó nada más verla Kushina- te dignas conocer a tu suegra, aunque creo que realmente lo haces por ver a tu amado. Pero no te preocupes, que te trataré como conviene a una buena suegra.

Llamó a sus esclavas Sakura y Karin, y les ordenó que la golpeasen y maltratasen. Poco después, cuando ya hartas de atormentarla se retiraron las esclavas, volvió a dirigirle la palabra la diosa.

-Si crees que el fruto de tu vientre te va a salvar, estás muy equivocada. Pues has de saber que en absoluto me gusta la idea de que me llamen abuela estando como estoy en la flor de la juventud, y aún menos tener por nieto al hijo de una esclava, al fruto de un matrimonio ilegítimo por haberse realizado entre personas desiguales sin mi consentimiento ni el de su padre, sin testigos y en medio del monte; por todo eso, si te permito parir, nacerá un bastardo.

Y mientras hablaba le rasgaba los vestidos, le daba trompadas y le arrancaba el pelo a estirones.

-Me parece –le dijo cuando dejó de lastimarla- que eres una esclava tan poco agraciada que debes de contentar a tus amantes por ser muy hacendosa. Ea, demuéstrame tu diligencia. Ordéname en montones todos esos granos antes de la noche. Y la llevó ante un montón confuso de lentejas, garbanzos, trigo, cebada, habas y adormidera.

Hinata, medio muerta tanto por los golpes como por la labor ímproba que la esperaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para emprender la tarea, pero he aquí que una hormiga se apiadó de ella, de modo que, regresando rauda al hormiguero, persuadió a todas sus compañeras para realizar la labor impuesta. Así, al caer la noche, cuando regresó Kushina de un banquete con los dioses, se encontró con los granos clasificados pulcramente en montones diversos, pero, lejos de contentarse, la colmó de reproches, la acusó de no haber realizado sola la tarea y la encerró en una celda tras darle un mendrugo para cenar.

Al día siguiente Kushina la llamó de nuevo y le señaló una nueva prueba. ¿Ves el bosque que llega hasta aquel río de anchas orillas? Pues allí moran unas ovejas de lanas de oro. Ve y tráeme un vellón de ellas.

Hinata se puso en marcha dispuesta no a cumplir la orden, sino a buscar la muerte en el río y con ella la paz. Pero, cuando se encontraba en la orilla, un verde junco, sin duda inspirado por algún dios le dijo:

-Desdichada HInata, experta en sufrir calamidades, no pretendas mancillar con tu muerte estas santas aguas y atiende mi consejo, pues así lograrás tu propósito. Espera a la caída de la tarde, cuando los animales, ya cansados buscan el sueño, y no te acerques ahora a estas feroces ovejas, pues suelen atacar con su frente de bronce, con su agudo cuerno, e incluso pueden matar con uno de sus mordiscos envenenados.

Hinata, conmovida por la humanidad que mostraba la planta, así lo hizo. Más tarde, débil ya el sol, se escondió tras un árbol y consiguió fácilmente cortar de una oveja un hermoso vellón de oro.

Pero Kushina no se dio por vencida y, tras volver a increparla por haber recibido ayuda, le ordenó que cogiera un pozalito de agua de una fuente que nutría la Laguna Estigia y el infernal río Cocito.

Cuando llegó Hinata ante el monte donde nacía la fuente, se encontró con laderas lisas y riscos imposibles de escalar, y con las aguas encajadas en un canal muy angosto y vallado por grandes árboles. Además, unos ferocísimos dragones custodiaban el agua. Hasta tal punto la situación era peligrosa e imposible que las propias aguas advirtieron a la joven de los graves riesgos y le aconsejaron huir de allí. Mientras Hinata, quieta como una estatua, dudaba, un águila, viéndola en situación tan apurada y recordando el gran servicio que Naruto prestó a Hashirama con motivo de Yagura, decidió ayudarla. Así que se presentó ante ella y volando sin peligro llenó el pozal para la joven.

Pero de nuevo Kushina, amenazándola más que nunca, se mantuvo en sus trece y le ordenó una nueva tarea más: que bajase al infierno con una bujeta para llenarla con un poco de hermosura de Mikoto, pues, perdida parte de su belleza por las últimas desgracias, la necesitaba para ir al teatro de los dioses.

Entonces Hinata sintió que su muerte era inminente, pues creía que sólo muerta se podía bajar al reino de Fugaku y decidió arrojarse desde una torre muy alta, pero, cuando se disponía a saltar, la torre la interpeló así:

-¿Qué locura vas a cometer, desdichada? ¿Acaso crees que tu alma, separada del cuerpo, podrá regresar del mundo puro? Escúchame y te explicaré cómo realizarás tu deseo. Dirígete a una ciudad cercana, la muy noble Kumogakure, y allí busca el monte Ténaro, donde hay una puerta al mundo puro que con camino directo te llevará al palacio de Bee. Has de entrar con dos monedas en la boca y en cada mano un pastelillo de cereza. Cuando hayas avanzado un buen trecho, te encontrarás un asno cojo cargado de leña y a una especie de mulero que te pedirá unos palos que se le han caído, mas tú no digas nada ni pares, y así llegarás ante el río de los muertos que controla Danzo. La avaricia también reina en el infierno, y tanto Danzo como Fugaku nada hacen gratuitamente: si al barquero el muerto no paga el viaje, no cruza el río y queda perpetuamente errante y sin descanso su alma. Por eso, aunque alguien te pida dinero, no le respondas ni se lo des, ya que lo necesitarás. Acércate al barqueo, un viejo escuálido, y págale, mas hazlo de manera que él coja el dinero de tu boca. Una vez cruzado el río, hallarás unas ancianas tejedoras que te rogarán que toques la tela; sigue tu camino sin atenderlas, ya que es una de las muchas trampas que te ha tendido Kushina, pues si pierdes alguno de los pastelillos que llevas en tus manos te será imposible salir de los infiernos. Por último, ante las mismas puertas del palacio de Mikoto un perro gigantesco, temible y de fauces colosales está siempre vigilante. Ofrécele un pastelillo y podrás pasar. Entonces te recibirá amablemente Mikoto y te invitará a tomar asiento y opíparos manjares, mas tú siéntate en el suelo y prueba sólo un trozo de pan. Completado tu encargo, dale al perro el otro pastelillo y a Danzo la moneda restante, deshaz el mismo camino por el que llegaste y lograrás volver a ver la bóveda del cielo. Un último consejo me resta: no abras ni mires el contenido de la bujeta.

Hinata, tras escuchar los consejos de la torre, abandonó su idea suicida y emprendió el camino a los infiernos. Cumplió escrupulosamente las recomendaciones recibidas, mas, cuando regresaba, su insana curiosidad pudo más que ella y abrió la bujeta. Pero dentro no había hermosura, sino un sueño infernal en todo semejante a la muerte que se extendió rápidamente por los miembros de la joven y la hizo caer al suelo como muerta.

Entretanto Naruto, ya restablecido de su herida y sin poder soportar por más tiempo la ausencia de su amada, se había escapado de la habitación donde había sido recluido por su madre y volando la buscaba. Cuando la vio, la socorrió y cerrando la bujeta consiguió sacarla de su letargo mortal. De este modo se presentó Hinata ante Kushina con la tarea cumplida.

Pero Naruto, deseoso de que concluyeran tantas fatigas y tormentos para ambos, compareció ante Hashirama y le suplicó que resolviera la situación. El padre de los dioses y hombres accedió a ello y mediante su heraldo Sasuke convocó a los dioses a una asamblea.

-Dioses conscriptos- comenzó una vez reunidos los dioses-, todos conocéis a Naruto. Pienso que ha llegado la hora de refrenar sus ímpetus de juventud, pues es demasiado grande su fama de corruptor y adúltero. Por ello, y porque ha elegido a una doncella y la ha privado de su virginidad, he decidido que la tenga, la posea y abrazado a Hinata siempre goce de su amor. Y tú Kushina – añadió dirigiéndole la mirada-, no te entristezcas ni temas un matrimonio desigual, ni ilegítimo.

Dicho esto, ordenó a Sasuke que trajera a su presencia a la joven. No se demoró el dios alado y poco después Hashirama, mientras le acercaba una copa rebosante de ambrosía, le dijo:

-Toma eso, Hinata, sé inmortal y no te separes nunca de tu querido Naruto. Este será un matrimonio perpetuo. Y sin más dilación se celebró el banquete nupcial. Presidía Naruto con Hinata sentada en su regazo; a su lado estaban Hashirama y los restantes dioses por orden. Todos bebían y brindaban por la feliz pareja, servidos por Tsunade, salvo Hashirama, atendido por su joven copero. Minato se encargaba de cocinar, las Horas esparcían por doquier rosas y flores de todo tipo, y las Gracias, perfumes. Las Musas, con el acompañamiento de Sai a la cítara y de Sátiro y Silvano a la zampoña, cantaban mientras con su gran encanto bailaba Kushina. De este modo según el ceremonial Hinata fue desposada por Naruto y pudo nacer a su tiempo su hijo, llamado Boruto y después su hija llamada Himawari.

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación del mito griego de Eros y Psique, donde es una metáfora de la unión entre la razón (Hinata/Psiqué) y la Emoción (Naruto/Eros), en el cual se presenta en el cerebro, la parte derecha es la emoción y la izquierda la razón, cuando ambos se unen sale la mente humana en equilibrio. En si la historia no es solo del amor entre individuos, sino la unión entre el masculino sagrado (representado en Psiqué) al sagrado femenino (Eros). También es cuando la belleza lastima y tiene que enmendar sus errores para encontrar la razón a través de la experiencia.**

 **La historia es de la mitología Griega, en el siglo ll después de Cristo es retomada e integrada en la novela "El asno de oro" escrita por el Africano Apuyelo.**


End file.
